


Deep, Dark and Dangerous

by CatNip_618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark Harry Potter, Drowning, Gen, Inferi (Harry Potter), Inferius Harry Potter, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: When Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore went to retrieve the Locket, only one came back alive...Inferius!Harry Potter
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Deep, Dark and Dangerous

**Deep, Dark and Dangerous**

_  
When Dumbledore and Harry Potter went to retrieve the Locket, only one came back alive..._

Harry Potter held a goblet filled with poisonous water, urging his weakened Headmaster to continue drinking from it. The man was defiant, but Harry unwillingly kept at it.Harry had to remain on guard because somehow both their wands had been unfortunately lost in the waves of the body of water. But suddenly, a cold wet hand grabbed Harry by the ankle and he fell forward, crying out. Dumbledore was too weak to help, but Harry didn’t blame him, so he fought against the Inferi as hard as he could, but soon they won the battle. His end was near.

“Dumbledore!” He cried, and moments later he was being dragged under the surface, fighting all the way.

As he descended, one Inferi bit him viciously on the neck, and Harry cried out, sucking in an alarming amount of water into his lungs. As he drowned, he vaguely saw his dark blood seeping in the waters of the lake. He could feel the pulse of his life leaving his body and his vision was darkening...

**

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he sucked in a lungful of water, but didn’t choke. He found himself suspended in a endless murky pool of deep water and looked up to see light shining down from above the surface.

What had happened? The last he remembered was... the Inferi. He remembered the Headmaster and his own sacrifice. He hoped Dumbledore had gotten the locket, but he knew it was unlikely because it was vital to need two people in order to get it.

And there was only one.

Harry took in his appearance and realized he was quite undead. A flash of the when he was bitten by the Inferi flooded his vision and he felt his neck to find deep, painless teeth marks embedded into his flaking skin. Taking a decaying hand through his fortunately obvious locks that seemed to have remained with him in dying and undying (though his hair was frighteningly thin and he knew his scar was very visible). He still wore the clothes he’d died in but his feet were bare.

And mostly bones. Harry saw that his extremities were so rotted that all that was left was bone. He felt his face and realized he didn’t have any lips and was missing an eye and his glasses. His ears were shriveled and his nose was nonexistent, unfortunately. He grumbled at the unfortunate similarity of him and a certain dark wizard.

He caught the light above the waters moving and so he swam to the edge of what he assumed would now be his humble abode.

When he broke the surface, there wasn’t anything to really notice. Everything was numb except his mind. Harry was glad his brain hadn’t rotted. Turning his attention away from his thoughts, he watched as two men wearing what were clearly Ministry robes muttered and waved their wands around the pillar that held the bow full of poisonous water. Harry found a crystal column he could hide behind and silently made his way to it. But he must’ve been too loud because one of the Ministry men turned around in alarm, but Harry was able to duck underwater before the man could see him.

He could hear muffled conversations from above, and once he seen the man’s shadow turn away from where he was, Harry resurfaced and went behind the pillar of crystal.

“Snape said to retrieve the locket.” One of the men said quietly. Harry’s nonexistent eyebrows rose. Snape? He was still alive? How long had it been since he’d drowned?

“Who?” The other asked.

“Severus Snape.” The first man answered. “The Headmaster somehow told him of the location and what had happened to Harry Potter... Which is ridiculous, because he murdered him! And Dumbledore did tell people to trust him, but it backfired in the end!” 

“Surely he hadn’t waltzed into the Ministry and told the Minister?”

“It was in a letter. And he had memories and gave us access to Dumbledore’s Pensieve.”

“And what of Harry Potter?”

“Drowned.”

Harry clutched the crystals as he thought of what he’d heard. So Snape murdered Dumbledore? Why? Dumbledore had told him that Snape was to be trusted and he murdered him? Harry agreed with the man, it _was_ utterly ridiculous! He let out a growl that was startlingly loud and echoed throughout the chamber. The two men jumped and whipped out their wands, eyes darting around the area frantically. “Who’s there?” The first one demanded.

The second man edged away from the water. “Aren’t there supposed to be Inferi in this lake?”

“What the hell?” The fist man roared angrily, “Why didn’t you tell me that?” He then proceeded to kick at the lapping shore water in frustration, and when his booted foot made contact with the water, Harry was immediately drawn to him.

His victim...

With another rumbling growl, he removed himself from the crystal pillar and dove underwater to give his victim the element of surprise. When the first man stomped his foot closer to the edge of the stone platform he stood on, Harry lunged out of the water and latched onto his ankle.

There was a long, annoyingly high-pitched scream that erupted from the man and the other started firing spells at Harry. But they hit him harmlessly and Harry opened his lipless mouth and released a deep, guttural hiss that—if he were alive and the victim instead—would’ve sent a chill down his spine.

He stared into the man’s wide, terrified eyes and almost smiled when his eyes latched onto his forehead.

“Harry Potter!”

He hissed in approval and with strength that surpassed the man’s, he yanked him down to the water’s edge and began pulling him down under. The second man tried and tried to help him, but it was no use. Harry Potter dragged and drowned the Ministry man, trapping him forever in the sea of hisnew home.

_There was a legend of a boy who died in alonely cave and drowned people who touched the water that was his home..._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Watery Kisses by elfinmyth on Fanfiction.net


End file.
